What You Know? (Theme Song)
What You Know? is a theme song used by Eddie Kingston. Theme Lyrics Yeah hey hey hey hey hey. What You Know about that? What You Know about that? What You Know about that? Hey, don't you know I got key by the 3? When I chirp, shawty, chirp back Louis knapsack where I holdin' all the work at. What you know about that? What you know about that? What you know about that? Hey I know all about that Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at Fresh off the jet to the 'jects where the G's at. What you know about that? What you know about that? Hey what you know about that? Hey I know all about that. See me in your city, sittin' pretty, know I'm shinin' dog Ridin' with a couple Latin broads and a China doll (Hey) And you know how we ball (Hey) Ridin' in shiny cars (Hey) Walk in designer malls (Hey) Buy everything we saw You know about me, dog (Okay) Don't talk about me, dog (Okay) And if you doubt me, dog (Okay) You better out me, dog (Oh) I'm throwed off slightly, bro (Oh) Don't wanna fight me, bro (Oh) I'm fast as lightening, bro (Oh) You better use your Nikes, bro (Yeah) Know you don't like me cause (Y-Y-Yeah) Your bitch most likely does (Y-Yeah) She see me on them dubs (Yeah) In front of every club (What?) I be on dro, I'm buzzed (What?) Gave every hoe a hug (What?) Niggas don't show me mugs (What?) 'Cause you don't know me, cous. Don't you know I got key by the 3? When I chirp, shawty, chirp back Louis knapsack where I holdin' all the work at. What you know about that? What you know about that? What you know about that? Hey I know all about that Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at Fresh off the jet to the 'jects where the G's at. What you know about that? What you know about that? (Hey hey) Hey what you know about that? (What they know 'bout this shit here, man?) Hey I know all about that (Hey) Candy on the '64, leather guts and fish's bowl Fifty on the pinky ring just to make my fist glow (Hey) Your bitches get low (Hey) Because I get dough (Hey) So what I'm rich, hoe (Hey) I'll still pull a kick do' What you talkin' shit for. And gotta run and get folk? Got you a-yellin,' I thought you put out a gun hit 'fore But you's a scary dude (Okay) Believed by very few (Okay) Just keep it very cool (Okay) Or we will bury you (Oh) See all that attitude's (Oh) Unnecessary, dude (Oh) 'Cause you never carry tools Not even square he cube (What?) You got these people fooled (What?) Who see me on the tube (What?) Whatever try the crew (What?) They'll see you on the news. Don't you know I got key by the 3? (Hey) When I chirp, shawty, chirp back (Hey hey hey) Louis knapsack where I holdin' all the work at (Hey hey hey, hey asshole) What you know about that? (Hey asshole) What you know about that? (Hey asshole) What you know about that? (Hey hey hey) Hey I know all about that (Hey hey hoe) Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at (Yeah yeah) Fresh off the jet to the 'jects where the G's at (Hey hey hey, West Side, nigga) What you know about that? (Hey asshole) What you know about that? (I'm talkin' to you, homie) Hey what you know about that? Hey I know all about that. Fresh off the jet to the block, burnin' rubber with the top popped Partna bustin' shots, I tell him stop, it make the block hot (Hey) Your label got got (Hey) 'Cause you are not hot (Hey) I got the top spot (Hey) And it will not stop Hey, video or not, dog, we'll bust it 'till the Glock stop Drag you out that Bentley coupe and take it to the chop shop (Oh) Partna, we not y'all (Oh) If it may pop off I'll answer the question (Oh) "Will I get your block knocked off?" (Yeah) Hey, what it is, bro (Y-Y-Yeah) Look, I will kill, bro (Y-Yeah) I'm in your hood. (Yeah) If you a gangsta, what you hid for? Somebody better get bro 'fore he get sent for You say you wanna squash it. (What?) What you still talkin' shit for? Don't you know I got key by the 3? When I chirp, shawty, chirp back Louis knapsack where I holdin' all the work at. What you know about that? What you know about that? What you know about that? Hey I know all about that Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at Fresh off the jet to the 'jects where the G's at. What you know about that? What you know about that? Hey what you know about that? Hey I know all about that. External links * Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs